Goddess Incarnate
by NatsNeko
Summary: Wars ravage the Earth. The Harvest Goddess has been all but forgotten. One girl will be born into this world, with the answer to all prayers. She houses the spirit of the Goddess, and she is the hope of all mankind. VxC


**Name: xLokia**

**Story Title: Goddess Incarnate**

**Story Summary: Wars ravage the Earth. The Harvest Goddess has been all but forgotten. One girl will be born into this world, with the answer to all prayers. She houses the spirit of the Goddess, and she is the hope of all mankind. VxC**

**Chapter Title: Prologue**

****_**ooo**_

**/Prologue/**

_**ooo**_

_Almost fifty years ago, the Harvest Goddess was abandoned by her people. Wars raged, disease and death spread like wildfire, chaos reigned throughout the world. Before she faded away, the Harvest Goddess gave her followers one last message. 'I will be back,' she said. 'When I return, you know how to find me.'_

_Truth be told, I don't even think the Harvest Goddess herself knew how she was going to end up. Her followers waited and waited, but they received no sign. What they did was hard. Churches and temples were banned, so they had to practice in secret. When they worshipped, they only did it when they were certain they were alone. They-_

"But if churches were banned, what are we sitting in?" A young girl asked after raising her hand.

All the other kids fell out of the stupor the illustrious story had provided, and the priest telling it smiled at the girl for her strong sense of curiosity. "The reason we are safe, my child, is because this town is one of the only ones not affected by the wars. Well, mainly they are not affected by those who see fit to burn churches and temples." He explained.

The girl nodded, satisfied with the answer she has received. Nathan thought to himself, affirming his thinking with a nod. Yes, she would make a fine apprentice. Even at just six years old, she asked all the right questions. "Story time is over children. Please, go back to the dining hall and await lunch. Except you, Alisa. I want you to stay."

The children rose from their spots and waved to Nathan before crowding around the door to get out. When the last child had left and shut the door, Alisa rose before her priest. "You are very inquisitive child, and you know right from wrong very well. I want you to become my apprentice." Nathan said.

"Me? I am honored Father Nathan!" Alisa said, smiling and clapping her hands together.

"I shall write up the papers later, but first, I have been feeling at ease for some time now. It is rare for me to feel like this because of how close the wars have been getting to our borders. I feel that the Harvest Goddess may reveal herself soon." Nathan said, sitting in a chair behind his desk.

"How will she do that?" Alisa asked, standing in front of the desk and canting her head curiously.

Nathan just shook his head. "I do not know child. You see, there was a prophecy about me when I was born. I was destined to become a great Father to the church and all its people. I was the one destined to foretell the coming of the Harvest Goddess. The first part has come true. We wait with bated breath at the telling of the second."

"It must have been quite an honor to receive a prophecy when you were born," Alisa murmured, smiling up at Nathan.

He reached over and patted her head with his hand before shooing her off. "Go eat now. I'll call you back in here tomorrow morning so you can start your training."

Alisa nodded and bowed her head before she scurried out, leaving Nathan to his own devices. Leaning back in his chair, the man closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. He could just picture the Goddess he had never met, her green hair flowing about her. Eyes of forest and hands so soft they would not harm even the smallest plant.

Yes, she was coming soon. Nathan just didn't know when.

**_ooo_**

That night, Nathan sat at his desk, scribbling notes for the next sermon on the Harvest Goddess and all she did for her people back when they believed in her. The young priest leaned back in his head and sighed, before gripping the arm rests in surprise.

"_I am home, young Nathan. Her birth signifies my coming. When she is old enough, a new age will embark among us. She carries my spirit within her frail body. She is…the Goddess Incarnate."_

Nathan closed his eyes. He could see her so clearly, this baby girl the Harvest Goddess spoke of. Born at midnight, a wisp of brown hair on her head, and blue eyes that switched to green in the right light. She was the carrier of the Harvest Goddess. As her parents looked down on her with smiles, all Nathan could see was the essence of purity. Of his Goddess.

_What will you have me do, my Goddess? How should we protect this child?_

"_She will be protected in this home until she strikes out on her own. _I _will protect her as much as I can. My powers now are limited, but as she gets older, I will make myself known more and more. She has been born in a remote town, but she will eventually be one of the founders to a future island."_

_Can you not reveal to me this island?_

"_I am sorry. My powers grow weaker, and we are tired. I will remain dormant until she-and I- grow stronger. We will speak again young Nathan. Until then."_

Nathan sat as still as he possibly could, and he felt the voice finish speaking. It left his mind, allowing him to think clearly on this matter. He had to tell his brothers and sisters at once. But it was midnight, and they were all certainly asleep. No matter. They all had to be told now.

He left his office and entered room after room, waking people up and telling them to wake others up. He finally had all his brothers and sisters in his office, with the children as well. When he had Alisa by his side like an apprentice should be, he broke the news and told them that the Goddess Incarnate had been born. He explained the Harvest Goddess herself has talked to him and showed him the child.

Cheers went up all around as the congregation began to hug each other. "And where has she been born? We must protect this child." One woman said and the others nodded in agreement with her.

Nathan shook his head. "I do not know, and the Harvest Goddess did not allow me that information. I believe she wants the girl to have a normal childhood. However, she told me that the girl would be safe. I believe she will be for the next eighteen to nineteen years. We should not fear for her, but rather, be rejoicing her birth."

The members nodded to each other and ushered the children back to bed. Alisa remained by Nathan's side and looked up at her mentor. "Father, do you believe the Harvest Goddess is right? I mean, anything can happen."

Nathan placed a hand on Alisa's head and smiled down at her. "Worry not young one. The Harvest Goddess will grow stronger every day. Even I can feel her essence around me. The girl is the bringer of peace and light, and our Goddess will do everything in her power to protect the girl."

Nathan closed his eyes and focused on that image of the baby girl once more.

"_She's darling, Claire. You did a real good job with her."_

"_I think I'll call her Chelsea. What do you think, Gray?"_

"_A fine name for such a strong girl. She'll do great things I'm sure, as long as we can keep her away from the war."_

"_We'll do our best, but eventually she will go out on her own. She'll be walking right out into it!"_

"_Let's worry about that later, Claire. After all, she was just born! We have many years before she's old enough to get out on her own."_

Shaking his head, Nathan held out his hand to Alisa. The young girl took it, and Nathan led her off to bed.

_Chelsea. Someday we wil meet, and on that day, you will bring peace and light back to our dismal world. Goddess guide you._

_**ooo**  
><em>

**A/N: Alright so I haven't written anything recently and yesterday I read American Honey by Random Jelly Beans. I love that story! It's really good so go read it. XD Anyway, I took the Claire and Gray parents idea from her as well (all credit goes to you; I'm not worthy). And Merry late Christmas to everyone!**

**I thought this up after reading American Honey (which is kind of weird because it has nothing to do with it O.e) so I decided to put it down and see where it goes. Now, this is just the Prologue obviously, but there will be more. My main plot weasel that I want to have done is just about at the very end. Or at least more near the middle. So. Dx I have to work hard to get there.**

**So leave a review and tell me what you thought. :3 I'd really appreciate it! Until next time.**


End file.
